


Rough Sex Isn't Hate Sex

by wtf_spn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Play, HERE HAVE A FIC, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Beta, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Dean Winchester, This Is STUPID, and also my level of annoyance right now, and i thought this would be nice and shirt but actuslly it's taking FOREVER, and now i hace to go nack and edit it, anyway enjoy this messy thing, but I'm not going to, grins like the maniac i am, have fun, insert asterics, insert closing asterics, it was about how littl effort i out into the fic btw, oh wait no it removed 3 of my tags, oh well, so i guess now the tag just won't be here, sorry i worked on nice tags the first two times i've given up now, that happened because im lazy and annoyed, this is the third time i've had to do this whole posting thing so this is pretty annoying, to one if my tags, well okay ao3 just said 'fuck you', with bad tags and bad notes and a bad summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_spn/pseuds/wtf_spn
Summary: “Time is irrelevant when you’re basking in warm, sweet, pure love.”Just something I decided to cook up at 3 am on a Sunday, because why not? This is the first fic I’m posting on this account, but it isn’t the first thing I’ve written. Please be nice :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 30





	Rough Sex Isn't Hate Sex

**Author's Note:**

> A lil bit of smut, and a lil bit of cuddly cuteness for my boys ❤️  
> (Rated Mature because I have a warped sense of appropriateness-rating, so I want to be safe.)
> 
> By the way, the title is because I constantly hear people mix up ‘rough sex’ and ‘hate sex’ and use them synonymously, when they are not at all the same thing. I didn’t know what to call this smol lil thing, so I channeled my annoyance at this subject into this so I could form a coherent string or words.
> 
> If you want to get more detailed/technical about it:  
> It also works with this fic, because yes I think that Cas and Dean can have slow, passionate love-making sessions, but sometimes they gotta fuck nice and rough. Cas is able to pound Dean senseless and still smother him in love and affection afterwards. Having certain tastes in pleasure isn’t the same as hating the person with whom you’re having intercouse.

“Dean— oh, _Dean_ ” Castiel moaned loudly, his rough hands gripping tightly on the back of Dean’s head, fingers ripping into his hair.

“Oh, oh _fuck_ yes! Dean, Dean, _Dean_!” Chanting his name, Castiel forced his eyes open to look down into the ever-so-innocent gaze of the One and Only Dean Winchester as he thrust hard and deep into the warm, wet mouth serving him.

With wide eyes peering up at him, mouth hanging open stuffed full with his hot, achingly hard cock, and arms resting relaxed at his sides, Dean was the perfect little fucktoy for Castiel to play with.

Of course, this wasn’t the extent of their relationship.  
Once Castiel was done fucking Dean’s face, he would flip his pet over and pound his ass until they both came, screaming each other’s names ‘till their throats were raw. Then, Castiel would turn over to face Dean and he would cradle Dean’s delicate figure. He would rock him gently to sleep, always making sure to ward off any potential nightmares.

When Dean awoke, Castiel would be holding him in his arms, with a fresh glass of water on the bedside table for Dean to chug before collapsing back down in the warm, tangled bed sheets to snuggle together. They would stay there for a while- maybe a few minutes, maybe a few hours, maybe even the rest of the day- just being together. Two idiots in love, a fallen angel and a rebel human. Willing to tear the Universe apart and face the wrath of Hell and Purgatory to save one another.

Time is irrelevant when you’re basking in warm, sweet, pure **_love_**.

And as rough as their sex can get, Cas still loves Dean irrevocably and undeniably. Nothing would ever change that fact. Nothing ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
